Hooked on a Feeling
by Monsterchild
Summary: The gang is stuck in the mall because of a snowstorm. And being in the same place might just cause emotions to go haywire. JudeJen, JonesyCaitlin, and WyattNikki. Will hookups mess up friendships?
1. Chapter 1

Hooked on a Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own 6Teen.

Chapter 1: Snowed in.

"Close up already, Jen!" Jonesy complained at his new step-sister. "We got to go home soon otherwise our parents are going to kill us."

"Hold on! Coach told me that I had to close up today and it's a big responsibility," Jen snapped back at her step-brother. "Just because our parents got married doesn't mean you can boss me around."

"Whatever…" Jonesy replied.

Jen pocketed the keys and said, "Okay, I promised the others that we'd meet them by the lemon."

"Okay…"

The two step-siblings made their way over to their other friends. "Hey guys," Jen said.

"Good, let's get out of here," Nikki added. The others all stood and headed for the entrance.

"You still got the master key, Jonesy?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure do," he replied, pulling the key from his pocket. He opened the front doors and froze. "Guys, major problem."

"What?" Jude asked in his bored tone.

Jen looked out the door and muttered, "Oh wow."

The other four filed behind them and their jaws dropped. They had never seen so much snow in their young lives.

"So were stuck here?" Nikki yelled.

"Apparently," Jen replied.

"It doesn't have to be that bad though," Caitlin added.

"We have the master key, dudes!" Jude cheered.

Jonesy smiled. "Rock on!"

The six friends dispersed into six different directions. Wyatt went to Grind it, Jude went to the arcade, and Jonesy went to the movie theatre. Caitlin went to Khaki Barn, Nikki headed to the CD store, and Jen just hung out in the food court.

AN: All alone in the mall, what will happen? Okay so this is my first 6teen story so go easy. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen.

Chapter 2: All alone

Jen sat at the usual table outside of the lemon. She was working on homework and listening to Dog Toy (AN: Sorry if I got that wrong, I've only seen a few episodes).

Jude came up behind her and tapped her shoulder, making her jump.

She took off her headphones and turned to face Jude. "Don't scare me like that."

"What are you doing?" He replied, sitting down next to her.

"Homework, can you believe teachers would assign it over winter break?" She shook her head and looked back down at the papers spread out in front of her.

"Okay, so, we're six teens trapped in a mall with the master key, and you're doing homework?"

"Your point?"

"No… You need to take a break, go do something. Hang at the Penalty Box or something."

"God, I'm so sick of that place."

"Then do something else. Come with me to the arcade."

"The arcade? C'mon, I don't go to the arcade."

"It's better than doing homework. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the lemon.

"Hey, Wyatt!" Nikki called to him as she entered Grind It.

He looked up from behind the counter and said, "Hey, Nikki! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I think your caffeine addiction is contagious. I'm craving coffee."

"Okay then. One grande coffee comin' up."

"Cool, maybe we can hang out at the CD store after you get the coffee."

"Sure, that'd be great."

Jonesy was behind the concession counter at the movie theater, pilfering candy, when Caitlin found him.

"Hey, steal me a box of Gummi Bears and a diet Coke while your back there, will you?" She asked.

"Sure, why not," he replied, filling her order.

"Do you know how to work the projectors around here?"

"A little, why?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie or something."

"Sure, we could do that."

"Sounds fun."

AN: Uh oh… Hm… Anyways, R&R! P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen.

Chapter 3: Movie Time

Caitlin looked around the projection booth as Jonesy prepared the projectioner. "Hey, do you think the others would like to watch a movie too?"

"We're stuck in the mall all night, I would think that they'd want to do something," Jonesy replied.

"So, I'll go round up the guys and you finish up in here. I'll come bug you when we're ready." She headed out of the projection booth and the theater all together.

Jude and Jen were the first that she found.

"You're dead meat!" Jude challenged Jen.

"Nope, actually…" She hit a couple buttons and slammed the joystick forward. "Ha! I beat you!" She jumped up in happiness.

"Dude… You like… Totally beat me…" He mumbled in his usual tone.

"Wow, Jen, I didn't know that you were so good at video games," Caitlin said in her usual perky voice.

"Neither did I," Jen replied.

"Well, Jonesy knows how to work the projector at the movie theater and so I came out to see if everyone wanted to watch a movie."

"Sure," Jude answered.

"That'd be awesome," Jen added.

"Okay, so we're in theater one and feel free to go behind the counter and get anything you want to snack on."

"Coolness, let's go to Stick it first," Jude told Jen. "I want to get some kabobs."

"Fine…" Jen followed him out of the arcade over to Stick it.

Caitlin found Wyatt and Nikki next.

"I totally agree, Lightning Weasels (AN: Sorry if that's wrong) are the best," Nikki said to Wyatt as the roamed through the CD store (AN: I don't know the name of it yet).

"Amazing that a closet Dog Toy listener thinks that," Wyatt joked.

"Shut up!" Nikki replied in an offended yet playful tone.

"Hey guys," Caitlin said.

"Hey," they answered in unison.

"Jonesy is setting up the projector in the movie theater, I wanted to see if you guys wanted to watch.

"That sounds good," Wyatt replied.

"Awesome," Nikki agreed.

"Alright, let's go," Caitlin finished, heading towards the movie theater.

AN: So I'm trying to make my chapters longer but for the next chapter to work I had to end this one right here. Also, after they all hook-up, I have no more ideas. If you have any that you're willing to spare, please help me! Anyways, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen.

Chapter 4: Dark theater.

Caitlin went back up to the projection booth. "Hey, Jonesy."

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

"Almost, they're digging through the candy trying to figure out what to get right now."

"Coolness…" He replied.

"Start the movie!" Jude yelled from the theater below.

"Geez, that was quick," she muttered to herself.

Jonesy hit the start button on the projector and leaned back in a nearby chair.

"Aren't you coming down to watch?" Caitlin asked as she headed towards the stairs.

He shook his head. "Nope, I have to stay up here just in case the projector bursts into flames or something…"

She hesitated before saying, "You want some company?"

"You don't have to stay up here with me. You were the one that wanted to watch the movie."

"But I want you to have fun. We're stuck in the mall until at least morning you might as well enjoy it."

"Sure, you can hang up here with me." He patted a chair next to him and Caitlin sat down.

Half-way through the movie and a few people were getting a little cozy.

Jonesy and Caitlin were reminiscing about old times up in the projection booth.

"Hey, Jonesy?" She started.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me." (AN: Thanks to The Pusher for the suggestion.)

"Like what?"

"You gave up some of your jobs for me and you were the one that basically got me into the gang… I just feel like I owe you a lot."

"No, you don't. It's been awesome having you with us."

She leaned in closer to him. "Really?"

He smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah, it has." And the next thing they knew, they were in a lip-lock.

Down in the dark theater, things were heating up with Jen and Jude and Nikki and Wyatt. They too weren't paying attention to whatever was happening on the screen.

AN: Okay, so I know that was an abrupt way to end a chapter but I am really tired… Anyways, I'm having trouble with this fic because I haven't seen much of the show and I just can't seem to write. I'll do what I can to continue writing but I might end it. I'm not sure. Anyways, R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen.

Chapter 5: More than friends forever.

AN: I'm sorry to all but this will be the last chapter of Hooked on a Feeling. I'm just not getting into it and I have trouble writing when I'm not into the story. I'm sorry again to everyone that loves this story. Please read on!

As they left the theater, the three separate couples were happier than they could've ever thought. They walked by a window and Jen stopped them all. "Guys!" She yelled.

"What?" They asked.

"Look!" She pointed out the window. "Most of the snow's gone! We can go home!"

Wyatt looked a little more disappointed than she had expected. "What will happen with what's happened in here?" He asked, directing it more at Nikki than anyone else. "Will we just go back to normal or do we continue?"

Nikki smiled at him. "I don't want to have anything different from what we have now."

It seemed like an unspoken agreement that the others were going to be the same way. And with that, they left the mall.

AN: Again, I'm sorry but I just don't think I can really continue. Alright, please R&R! MonsterChild.


End file.
